


Flower Crowns

by DegrassiFanatic



Series: Boys Like Flowers Too [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Bouquets, Fight me on that, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Jace would willingly wear a flower crown, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9330836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegrassiFanatic/pseuds/DegrassiFanatic
Summary: Where Simon's mom has too many flowers so, Simon helps by making bouquets and flower crowns.A.K.A Simon makes Raphael a flower crown.P.S Raphael looks adorable and broody all at once.





	

**Author's Note:**

> LOOSELY based on this Tumblr Prompt - "you’re really quiet and don’t talk to many people but apparently your mom just got remarried so you have a shit ton of flowers from the reception so you’re making tiny bouquets of roses and giving them to all the girls in our class and this one is for me!? omg you’re so sweet thank you so much also you should look into being a florist because this is gorgeous holy shit"

Simon expected the day his mother would marry he would be deeply upset. But, he wasn’t. Not in one bit. She finally found solace after his father’s death. His mother’s happiness meant the world to him. It wasn’t like he hated John, he actually learned to love him like family. He was elated when John asked him to be his best man. And he may or may not have shed some manly tears when John said he would never replace his real father but, he could try and be some male figure for him.

 

What he was not expecting, was the giant amount of flowers his mother had received from the reception. His entire family tried giving them away to different people but, they were just so many. They came from bouquets that were accidently ordered, to gifts having a couple of flowers with it.

 

So, naturally Simon did what he thought was best. He arranged bouquets and flower crowns for all his friends. He made a nice arrangement of all the real flowers into bouquets for Izzy, Clary, and Magnus. He made all the fake flowers into flower crowns for Alec, Meliorn, Jace and of course his best bud, Raphael. (He just wanted to see Alec and Raphael in flower crowns because they’re always brooding. He made Jace and Meliorn flower crowns because obviously they would want one.)

 

Surprising Alec actually wore his for the entire day at school. Probably something to do with the compliment he received from Magnus about how he liked how sunflowers look on the other boy, resulting with the tall boy having a high blush on his cheeks.

 

Simon hadn’t seen Raphael for the entire day up until lunch. He really wanted to give the other boy his flowers. Mostly because Raphael was always cold and dark, and he absolutely wanted to see the other boy wearing some sunflowers perched on his head.

 

Simon was too deep into doing his algebra homework, that was due next period to realize that Raphael had sat down next to him. It wasn’t until the short boy started nudging him that he was finally aware of Raphael’s present.

 

“Hey Simon. How was your mom’s wedding? ”

 

“Really fun actually. Oh, that reminds me- ” he pauses mid-way to fish through his messenger bag. “Here is a flower crown.”

He says sliding it to the shorter boy.

 

Raphael notably, actually puts the flower crown on his head, instead of pushing it back.

 

“How do I look? ” he asked with some weird version of jazz hands.

 

“Absolutely adorable.” Simon says drawing out all the syllables in absolutely. And he looks at the boy with a flower crown on his head, and he looks at him like he’s the most gorgeous thing in the world.

 

Then, Raphael has a blush settling on his cheeks and Simon’s glad he put it there.

 

(And though Raphael doesn’t wear it all the time, he keeps it on the top shelf of his locker, making it seem a little less morbid.)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't do well with criticism. Hope you enjoyed it and leave some comments and kudos please.  
> 


End file.
